Don't Trust Anyone
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow is sold out to GUN by Eggman. He meets a human girl who wants to help him and be his friend. Can Shadow trust her or will he end up being betrade again? Also a pink hedgehog comes along to and shows him love. Also he finds his long lost sister !
1. Trust you ?

Trust No One

Don't trust Anyone

Shadow was in Eggman's base minding his own business when heard the door open. Shadow paid no real close attention to it. He continued to not bother anyone when Eggman came over the speaker.

"Shadow. Report to my control room. I need to speak with you!" Eggman yelled over the speaker and disappeared with static.

"Wonder what the doctor wants with me?" Shadow said rolling his eyes in annoyance. All he was to Eggman was a weapon. Shadow could care less but did not liked to be used.

He went to the control room and found it completely dark. Shadow felt around for a switch. He found it and pushed the button. The lights went on and he saw Eggman sitting in his chair. Shadow crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Eggman.

"What is it you want with me?" Shadow asked.

"Oh it's not what I want Shadow. But I'm sure these gentlemen want a word with you." Eggman said pointing behind Shadow.

Shadow turned and was in shook. GUN troops stood there with drawn guns and were heavily armed. Shadow turned to Eggman who was grinning evilly.

"What's going on doctor!?" Shadow asked not taking his eyes off of the soldiers.

"Well Shadow apparently you're worth a lot more to the government than we thought. So I decided to collect the million dollar reward in exchange for you." Eggman said clapping his hands together.

Shadow spun in shock. He looked at Eggman and panted. Shadow thought he could trust the doctor. He was the one who found him after all.

"What….why!? I've been doing everything you asked of me!" Shadow said clenching his fists.

"Well things have changed." Eggman said turning his back on Shadow.

"You no good lying…." Before Shadow can cuss out Eggman a GUN troop grabbed him.

Shadow fought back. He dodged every bullet and swung punches to every soldier. He was to busy fighting to realize the commander was right behind him with an electrical net. The commander shot it at Shadow.

"Arggghhhhhh!" Shadow screamed as he fell on his hands and knees. The net was still over him and electrocuting him.

Shadow tried to fight it but it was no use. He was trapped. Then he looked at Eggman. Eggamn turned and saw Shadow on the ground being electrocuted mercilessly. Shadow looked at Eggman and glared while wincing in pain. Then he finally collapsed.

"Wait a minute! You said you would just capture him! You said nothing about….." Eggman said to the troops.

"That was classified information. Here's the reward and thank you for helping capture project Shadow." The commander said handing Eggman the check.

Eggman watched as the soldiers picked up Shadow and put him into a containment pod.

Eggman looked away and let the troops leave with Shadow.

Unknown Area

"Ohhh…where am I?" Shadow said waking up. He became more alert when he realized that he was in a containment pod.

"What the…! GUN soldiers! What's going on here?!" Shadow said trying to break the glass. He kicked and punched but it didn't cause a crack.

"Stop it Shadow! You can't escape! Charge it up to make him stop!" A soldier said.

Shadow looked all around him and saw that the casing began to glow. He was confused and watched as the scientists outside his pod were working on keyboards. Then an unpleasant sound was spread through out his pod.

"Argghhhhh…..stop! STOP IT! Arggghhhh!" Shadow yelled as he held his ears tight. But they continued to blast the sound. It pained him badly. Shadow kept yelling in pain. When they finally stopped. Shadow was on his knees holding his ears.

"Now will you behave?" The commander asked from a balcony.

Shadow glared at him and continued to attack the case. Shadow was determined to rip them all apart. The commander gave a hand signal.

Shadow turned to a scientist who pushed a button near Shadow's prison. His pod glowed again but this time vaults of electricity were shot into the pod. Shadow screamed as they continued to torture him without mercy.

Watching Shadow suffer was a fifteen-year-old girl. She had brown hair with matching eyes. She wore what any normal teenager would. Jeans and a plain red T-shirt. She also had on a light bluish sneakers. She didn't like what they were doing to the poor hedgehog. She closed her eyes and tears fell from them

Shadow was still yelling as they continued to shock him. The commander gave another signal and it stopped. Shadow fell to the floor burned and was hardly able to breath. He struggled to get up. He was on his hands and knees. The teenage girl watched him.

"Well done. I'm sure he will follow our commands from now on. Place the XL-123 on him now." The commander said.

Two people went up to the pod and opened it. Shadow didn't try to escape. They placed the weird strap on his head and closed the pod again. Shadow fell to the floor. He winced as his burns continued to sting.

The scientists began to leave. Everyone was gone but except for the fifteen-year-old girl. She walked up to the pod and placed her hand on the glass. Shadow looked up at her and he punched the glass. She didn't flinch but began to cry. Shadow had no idea why she was crying. She didn't know him. She opened the pod. She kneeled on the floor out side of it and now was eye to eye with Shadow. Shadow lifted his head up a bit and growled. He bared his teeth.

"What do you want you pathetic human!?" Shadow said trying to get up.

The girl placed her hand on his ear and scratched it. Shadow pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He said through gritted teeth.

She placed her hand on his head again and looked into his eyes. Shadow was now angry with her. He sighed and pushed her hand again. But she just sat there looking at him. Knowing that she was harmless to him. Shadow put his head down and continued to wince and shake in pain. The girl looked at him and sighed. She put he hand on his quills and stroked them. Knowing she wouldn't stop bothering him, Shadow allowed it.

"I know about you Shadow." She said now smiling sweetly.

Shadow looked at her from the floor of the pod. He sighed and glared.

"You know nothing of me human." Shadow said breathlessly.

"You suffered a lot and this isn't helping you what so ever." The girl said continuing to stroke his quills.

"All you know is what's in my file of creation. You know nothing of me." Shadow said now aggravated.

"Well I would like to know you." She said hopeful.

"Just go human. I don't wish to know anyone. I only knew one and she was taken from me. Another human I thought I could trust sold me out to here. So I don't think I'm about to trust you. Now just leave me here to die already." Shadow said pointing at her.

He laid his head down and continued to shake in pain. The cold floor of his pod was stinging his burns.

"My name's Amethyst. But I'm better known as Athena. I don't want to see you die Shadow." Athena said.

Shadow sighed again and looked at her.

"Why don't you? Everyone else can't wait for my death. What makes you any different?" Shadow said.

"Well unlike those heartless scientists I don't like the murder of an innocent being." Athena said placing her hand near a burn.

Shadow flinched but didn't push her hand away.

"Well Athena what makes you so sure I'm innocent?" He asked coldly.

"Your eyes. They may seem hard and evil. But they show no signs of true wrong doing. I know you were used by that doctor. But I'm sure you truly didn't want…."

"What do you know?" Shadow said cutting off Athena.

"(sigh) Look I know you don't trust me. But you have to if you want to live Shadow. I can keep you safe." Athena said now touching a burn on his fur.

Shadow winced but it now didn't hurt as much as it did.

"You can't keep me safe." He said now grabbing her hand.

"Very well Shadow. But I will not stop caring about you. Even if I really don't you. I'll return to take care of those burns." Athena said now standing.

"Why do you care about me? Haven't they told you anything about the so called evil about me?" Shadow asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. But I don't truly believe that anyone is capable of being that evil." Athena said leaving the room. She left the door of his pod open.

Shadow couldn't move without pain going through him. So he didn't bother to move. Athena came back with a first aid kit and she kneeled in front of Shadow. She pulled out bandages and peroxide. She moved forward to try and put the peroxide on him. But Shadow moved and glared at her. She smiled.

"Look this will hurt a bit, But it'll help you heal." She said holding the white bottle.

"Very well." Shadow said moving forward.

Athena poured some of the liquid on a medical cleaning cloth and pressed it on Shadow's burn. It stung him but it was cold against his burn. She continued to bandage him.

"There now doesn't that feel better?" Athena asked putting everything away.

Shadow had bandages every where. He sighed and nodded. He put his head down and closed his eyes. He made a fist and just laid there breathing hard. Athena frowned and looked at the object around his head. It was blinking. She stroked his quills lovingly. Shadow opened his eyes half way and looked at her.

"Aren't you suppose to be going home?" He asked coldly.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone. Any of those scientists can come in and hurt you some more." Athena said still petting him.

"They're going to continue tomorrow Athena. I appreciate your care but they will continue to torture me." Shadow said putting his back down.

"Not if I don't let them." Athena said petting him carefully.

"How will you do that human?" Shadow asked glaring at her.

"I don't know just yet." Athena said looking at him.

"I thought so." Shadow said laying his head back down.

Athena continued to pet his quills. It made Shadow want to sleep. But he didn't want to rest incase someone does come and try to finish him off. Athena placed her other hand on his fist. Shadow's eyes were half opened and he looked at her hand that was on his. He sighed and closed his eyes. Shadow was still alert but was also partly asleep.

"You should sleep." Athena said smiling.

"I don't trust it." He said with his eyes still closed.

"I'll be right here. Please trust me Shadow." Athena said.

"I can't." Shadow said with annoyance.

"(sigh) Very well Shadow. But even though you don't trust me I'll be right here." Athena said with a bit of determination.

"What ever." Shadow said pulling his fist from under her hand.

Athena continued to stroke his quills. Shadow breathed deeply and felt that it was ok to sleep. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to trust someone who only tried to help him. So he dropped his guard a bit and fell asleep.

"Good night Shadow." Athena said smiling. She pecked his head with a kiss and continued to pet his quills.

Shadow woke up a few hours later. He saw Athena with her head down near his. She had her hand on his and was sleeping. He pulled his hand away and frowned.

_Why is she being nice with me? I've been nothing but harsh with this human. But yet she still helps me. She also wants to know me. Why on earth would this girl want to know me?_

Athena began to stir. She stopped and went back to sleeping. Shadow sighed. He noticed that the door of the pod was opened. He wanted to escape but something kept him there. He looked at the girl. She looked harmless but how can he know that she's not just a two faced spy.

"Shadow……" She said yawning. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him. He was sitting up and glaring at her.

She looked at her watch and gasped.

"They'll be here in ten minutes!" Athena said scared.

Shadow raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused.

"Who's coming?" He asked thinking he knew the answer.

"The people who will begin experimenting on you!" Athena said sounding scared.

Shadow sighed and looked away.

"I need to get you out of here!" Athena said standing up suddenly.

Shadow crossed his arms and looked at her. He rolled his eyes and glared at the door way.

"Come on Shadow!" Athena said as she stoke out her hand for him to take.

Shadow looked at her hand and then looked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." He said coldly.

Athena looked behind her and noticed shadows approaching the door behind her. She looked at Shadow and began to cry.

"No! I won't let them kill you!" Athena said. Shadow eyes widened and looked at her.

Without warning Athena grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the pod. Shadow winced in pain as he was being pulled by the girl.

"Let me go!" Shadow commanded.

Athena ran and hid against a machine. She pulled Shadow by her side and hugged him as if someone was going to take him away from her.

"Release me now!" Shadow said struggling to get out of her grip.

"Please be quite Shadow." Athena whispered.

"I said release me Athena!" Shadow said giving her a death stare. Athena looked at him and shuck her head.

"Athena now!" Shadow said.

"Please Shadow be quite!" Athena said now shaking.

"I will not human! Now get off of me!" Shadow said finally pulling away.

"But…."

"SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled. Then they heard a group of voices.

"He escaped!"

"But how!?"

"Athena did this I bet!"

"We must find them now!"

Athena grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him into another room. Shadow tried to pull his hand from her. Athena held on to him. Shadow stopped walking and glared at her.

"You either let me go or I'll be forced to hurt you ATHENA!" Shadow yelled.

"I'm only trying to save you! I've seen my father kill off innocent creatures like you! I can't stand it anymore!" Athena said through tears.

"Your father?" Shadow said confused.

"The commander is my father!" Athena said crying harder.

Shadow looked at her with wide eyes.

**What do you think so far. I know it sounds like Maria and she would act but this is different. Writ e what you think. If I get good reviews I will continue the story. Thanks for reading and bye for now!**


	2. Angel The Hedgehog

Angel The Hedgehog

Angel The Hedgehog

"He's your father! But you told me that….I knew it! You are just like every human I faced. A liar every single one of you!" Shadow said pointing a finger at her.

Athena looked at him and continued to cry.

"Please Shadow you have to believe me! I'd never hurt you!" She said reaching out to him.

Shadow backed away and looked at her with disgust. He continued to back away when the object on his head began to beep.

"It's the tracker! They'll find you and do experiments with out mercy! Please Shadow you need to trust me! I'm sorry I lied but I didn't want you to think that I was a threat!" Athena said trying to grab his hand.

Shadow pulled his hand from her grip and glared at her.

"I can't believe I actually trusted you." Shadow said coldly. He began to pull the bandages off. They were covered in blood and they fell to the floor.

Shadow clenched both of his fists and let his wounds bleed. He looked into Athena's eyes and gave her a death stare. He began to breath hard and bare his teeth. Athena looked at him and bowed her head. Shadow continued to stare at her. Then the beeping became irritating. Shadow placed his hand on it and pulled. It was strapped tight but he was determined. He pulled and it finally broke. It fell to the floor and began to beep violently. Shadow growled and stepped on it.

"Leave me alone human! I can take care of myself!" Shadow said pointing at her. He went forward and pushed her out of his way.

"But listen!" Athena said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Shadow growled and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down so that she was looking straight into his eyes. He bared his teeth and his eyes had death written all over them.

"Touch me one more time and your arm shall be broken." Shadow said through gritted teeth.

"Shadow all I wanted to do was help you." Athena said with fear in her voice.

"I don't need help. Especially from a liar as yourself." Shadow said pointing at her.

Athena bowed her head and pulled her arm from his grip. She crossed her arms and began to walk away. She turned to him. Shadow growled and glared at her.

"Very well Shadow. I'm sorry I tried to help you." She said walking away.

Shadow rolled his eyes and skated off. He skated all around his base and tried to find an exit. As he skated he heard crying in a room. He perked up his ears to try and hear which room it was coming from. He found a lonely room and pressed his ear against the door. He heard Athena crying.

"Why is it when I try to help it ends up in disaster." He heard her say.

Shadow sighed and was about to run off when he heard a loud bang coming from the room.

"Alright where is he!?" A males voice was heard from inside the room.

"I don't know I don't know!" Athena said panicking.

"I know you know! Now tell us!" A female's voice said.

"I told you I don't know!" Athena said.

"Tell us girl right this second!" Another female's voice said.

"I don't know! Now leave me alone!" Athena said sounding scared.

"We will not leave till you tell us!" A male's voice said.

Then the door Shadow was behind opened. Athena looked both ways trying to find a way to get out. Shadow grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows. He put his arm out in front of her and looked to see if those humans were there. They were running in the opposite direction.

"Huh! Sha…!"

She was cut off when Shadow put a finger close to his lips to silence her. She nodded and kept quite. He looked again and saw no one. He took her hand and cautiously walked the halls. Then his ears perked up as he heard sounds from behind them. He grabbed Athena by her waist and pulled her into the shadows again. Athena hugged him and buried her face into his fur. Shadow kept his arms around her and listened. He looked all around and heard nothing.

"Come on." He said in a whisper.

Athena held his hand and followed the ebony hedgehog. His eyes darted left and right to see if there was danger. Again he heard voices and grabbed Athena by the waist again. He hid in a room that was close by. He took her to a corner which was hidden behind another wall. Athena hugged him again but tried to look over his quills. Shadow pulled her down again and looked at her.

"Why are you…"

"Shhh." Shadow said cutting her off.

He saw two humans walk by the room from the window above. He waited for two minutes. Athena shuck as she waited. Shadow looked at her then back to the door. He held her hand and walked out the room. He walked with caution and was on full alert. Athena kept quite and looked all around.

"Huh! Shadow." Athena whispered.

Shadow looked at her then he looked towards the ceiling. There were laser ready cameras. Shadow thought and looked all around. He could easily zoom by them. But he was still injured. Athena tapped his shoulder and pointed to another hallway. Shadow nodded and they went down the other hallway. Shadow perked up his ears again. He grabbed Athena from the waist and pulled her into another corner. He made her sit. He stood standing in front of her. Athena held his hand tight. Shadow looked at her and saw that she was scared.

"Why are you helping me Shadow?" She asked in a whisper.

"You helped me. Only returning the favor. Now be quite." He said in his usual tone. Athena smiled and looked at him.

Shadow felt her eyes on him and looked back. She looked away and kept quite. Then she heard feet running down the hallway they were in. Athena gasped as she heard them getting closer. Shadow sat in front of her and waited. He heard them too. Athena placed her hand on his shoulder. Shadow put his hand on hers but didn't look back. Athena smiled and looked around top see anyone.

"Lets' go." Shadow said grabbing her hand.

They emerged from the corner and continued to walk around trying to find an exit. Shadow's ears perked up and he stopped walking. All of this was familiar. This is exactly what happened to him and Maria. It was if history was repeating itself.

"Shadow? Everything alright?" Athena asked.

Shadow nodded and continued to walk forward. He listened to everything around him. Athena looked at the hedgehog and sighed.

"What is it Athena?" Shadow asked not looking back.

"Oh um nothing." She lied.

"Lie to me again and I'll leave you here." Shadow said stopping.

Athena sighed again and sat in the ground placing her face into her free hand. Shadow rolled his eyes and knew that they were to exposed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked around.

"Listen to me. If you don't get up we'll both be taken. Now come on." Shadow said calmly.

She got up and followed Shadow. They reached a room and walked into it. Shadow gasped as he saw what was in it. Athena covered her mouth and backed away slowly. Shadow kept her still because he was still holding her hand. Right in front of them was a hedgehog. It was in a containment pod with a tube in it's mouth. It was identical to Shadow but this one was female. She had pink stripes instead of red but the black fur was exactly like Shadow's. She had on gold rings as well but her cuffs were pink instead of red. She wore air shoes and had on a human like outfit. She wore jeans and a shirt which read _Revenge _in big bold letters. Shadow motioned forward and looked at her. He looked all around and found a description plate.

"Project Angel. Genetic mutation of Project Shadow!" Shadow read aloud.

"I read that there was another project but it never said that it was a mutation of you Shadow. This means that this is your sister!" Athena said.

Shadow looked at the hedgehog referred to as Angel. He put his hand on the glass containment pod and looked at his so called sister.

"We have to release her!" Shadow said.

"But it's only opened by a voice command." Athena said walking forward.

"Really?" Shadow said arching a brow. He punched the glass wide open. To his amazement no alarm went off. Angel laid there motionless. Shadow removed all of the tubes and wires. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the floor. Her back was against the pod's engine. Shadow looked at her and saw how much she looked at him. It was uncanny. He placed a hand on her head and looked at her for a long tome.

"Look she's breathing." Athena said. Shadow saw that her chest was rising and falling.

"Hmm…I wonder." Shadow said thinking.

"What is it? We need to get out here Shadow. Let's take her with us." Athena said looking out the door's window.

"No. I know how to wake her." Shadow said still looking at the female hedgehog. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He placed his hand on her chest where her heart was. (Don't think negative alright.)

Athena watched as Shadow closed his eyes. Then the hedgehog began to wake. Shadow removed his hand and looked at her. She opened her eyes but blinked a few times.

"What happened? Where am I? Shadow. Shadow is that you!" angel said opening her eyes wider.

Shadow nodded and was greeted by a hug.

"Oh I missed you big brother. Where are we?" Angel said still hugging him.

"Listen to me Angel. We're at a human military base. This is Athena and we're are escaping. Come on." Shadow said getting up from the floor.

"A HUMAN! Get away from her Shadow! She's the reason Maria is….!"

"No she is not!" Shadow said raising his voice to his supposed sister.

"How do you know? You were the one to tell me not to trust humans!" Angel said.

"When did I say that? I didn't know I even had a sister till now!" Shadow said.

"What do you mean? We were inseparable! Maria was like our older sister to the both of us. I was created after you. But I'm only nine years younger." Angel said.

"That maybe true Angel but now is not the time to…"

"They're in here!"

Shadow and Athena looked back and saw troops outside the window.

"Huh!" Athena gasped as she knelt near Shadow and hugged him. Angel went next to Shadow and did the same.

"What do we do Shadow?" Angel asked.

Shadow didn't know what to do. Athena was holding on to him and so was his little sister. He was told of Athena's secret about her father. Angel was now part of his life and not leaving any time soon. Nothing was going right for the black hedgehog.

"I-I-I don't know." Shadow said placing an arm around Athena and the other around Angel.

"Not again. I can't go back in there again!" Angel said burying her face into Shadow's quills. Athena closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest. The troops were getting more for back up. Also the door was locked with no way to open it from the outside. It can only be locked or opened from the inside. This was strange to Shadow.

"What about chaos control Shadow?" Angel asked.

"I've read about that. But we need a chaos emerald to do that right?" Athena said from Shadow's chest.

"Yes but they took my emerald when they captured me." Shadow said.

"I have one!" Angel said. She pulled out an emerald from her quills and gave it to Shadow.

"Alright guys. Hold on to me ughh!" Shadow dropped the chaos emerald and fell to the ground.

"SHADOW!" Angel said. She shuck his shoulder and looked at Athena.

"He lost to much blood!" Athena said.

"How! What happened to huh!" Angel saw the burns and blood. She turned Shadow over onto his back.

"Here give me the emerald." Angel said. Athena gave her the emerald and watched as Angel placed it near Shadow. She closed her eyes tight and the emerald glowed. Shadow's wounds began to heal.

"Now all I got to do is chaos control us out of here." Angel said.

"Hold on to Shadow Athena." Angel said.

"Chaos control!" Angel said, They disappeared into a white light.

**The last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger. I think this one is too. So what did you think? Yeah I now gave Shadow a sister named Angel. But don't worry they'll be some romance in this story soon. I'm only getting started. So if you want more just send in reviews!**


	3. Long Lost Love

Long Lost Love

Long Lost Love

Athena opened her eyes and saw that the were in a strange location. She looked out a nearby window and almost fainted. Her eyes widened as she saw that she was in outer space aboard a space colony.

"How did we!?" Athena said looking at Angel. Angel had Shadow laying in her arms. He was asleep.

"Welcome to the ARK Athena. Shadow and I lived her long ago." Angel said.

"Yes I know. You lived up here with a young girl and her grandfather. Also there were many scientists up here as well." Athena said putting her hand against a metal walls.

Shadow began to wake. He looked up and saw Angel smiling down at him. He looked over and saw Athena looking at him. Shadow sat up and rubbed his temples. He saw that they were on the ARK.

"Huh? Why did you bring us here Angel!?" Shadow said getting up from the floor looking around scared.

"Shadow what is it?" Athena said kneeling before him and taking his hand.

"I can't be here! I can't! We got to leave now!" Shadow said looking around nervous.

Angel got off the ground and crossed her arms. She posed as Shadow did when he was angry with something.

"Listen here brother! I've just saved your butt and now you want to go back!" Angel said pointing a finger at him.

"No I don't want to go back! I want to get out of here!" Shadow said confronting her.

They were now nose to nose. He looked into her red eyes. They looked identical to his.

"Well sorry for bringing you back home!" Angel said pressing her face to his. Shadow growled and leaned forward pressing his head against hers.

"Don't you yell at me you pathetic excuse for my double!" Shadow said.

"What! Your double! Oh no you didn't! Grrrrhaaaaa!" Angel yelled and punched him.

"Take that brother!" Angel said standing in a fighting pose.

"You may be a female but you're not getting out of this battle!" Shadow said standing in his fighting pose.

"Impress me Shadow." Angel said.

"Brat first!" Shadow said.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Angel said giving an evil smile.

"Why you!" Shadow yelled. He ran forward. Angel ran too.

They collided and began to fight. They were equally matched in fighting skills. With every kick Shadow gave Angel swung a punch. This continued on as Athena watched them. Angel was thrown against a wall and made a dent. Shadow panted and waited for her next move.

"Well done Shadow well done. But can you handle this!" Angel rolled into a ball and used homing attack. Shadow rolled into a ball and did the same. They collided and flew backwards.

"Alright enough you two!" Athena said.

"Stay out of this!" Shadow said glaring at her.

"Hey don't yell at her. It's not her fault you're hardheaded!" Angel said gesturing to her head.

Shadow growled and got up from the floor. He crossed his arms and glared at Angel.

"Oh poor baby. Giving up are we." Angel said in a very childish way.

"Don't push it Angel." Shadow said coldly.

Angel shrugged and sat on the floor crossing her legs one over the other and placed her arms behind her head.

"Now where do we go?" Athena asked.

"Owowow I know! We should go to Shadow's girlfriend!" Angel said blinking rapidly.

"Girlfriend?" Athena said crossing her arms and smiling.

Shadow's ears dropped and he glared at Angel.

"What you mean you didn't tell her about your Amy? You and her make such a cute couple! You should've seen them a while back. Oh it was so cute!"

"Shut up Angel!"

"Hey bro chill. You do still lover her don't you?"

"I…..well……yeah…."

"Bet she still feels the same."

"I don't think so."

"And why not?! Let's go pay a visit and see just how she'll react."

"I think I know how she'll react."

"Come on bro. She's waiting." Angel took out the chaos emerald and stood by Athena. Shadow kept his ears down and walked over to them.

"Chaos control now." Angel said.

They teleported into a white light and left the ARK.

Amy's Apartment

"(sigh) I wish I knew where Shadow was. He promised he that he would find me when he gets things sorted out. But how long will that take." Amy said sitting on her sofa. She was holding a photo album that had pictures of all her friends. Including her boyfriend. Or at least she hoped he was. Her whole home was pink. Even her silver wear.

Then in the middle of her living room a bright light appeared. She knew that it was chaos control.

"Amy!" Angel yelled.

"Angel!" Amy screamed back. The two friends hugged.

Shadow stood behind Athena. She was introduced to Amy by Angel. Amy saw black quills with red stripes.

"Sha-Shadow? Is that you?" Amy asked going behind Athena.

"Yeah it's me Amy. Glad to see you're ufhh!"

"SHADOW YOU CAME BACK TO ME!"

Amy tackled Shadow to the floor and hugged him. Shadow smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm really glad to see you Amy." He said still holding her.

"See. Aren't they the cutest couple in the world." Angel said smiling. Athena smiled.

"Well he found his long lost love." Angel said crossing her arms.

Amy kissed Shadow and he returned it. Amy got off of him and helped him up. She hugged him when he stood. Shadow rubbed her back and smiled. Amy was smiling too.

"Oh I thought I'd never see you again. But you kept your promise and came back." Amy said.

"I always keep my promises Amy." Shadow said stroking her quills.

"Alright, alright, alright now let's get down to business. Sorry Amy but we didn't come here for a reunion." Angel said.

Amy looked at Angel but kept her arms around Shadow.

"Why what's wrong?" She asked.

"I was sold out by Eggman to be handed over to GUN." Shadow said with his arms around Amy's waist.

Amy looked at him in shock. She turned to Athena and gave a questioned stare.

"I sorry but how did Athena get into all of this." Amy said looking at Shadow.

"Oh she helped me escape. I thought I could trust her. But after grabbing me she tells me that her father is the commander." Shadow said glaring at Athena.

"Hey Shadow back off. You helped her when she needed you. Also without her you wouldn't have found me." Angel said stepping in front of Athena.

"No he has aright to be angry. I said that he could trust me but I lied to gain his trust." Athena sighed crossing her arms. She looked away.

Shadow looked at Amy and let her go. He went up to Athena and placed his hand on her back.

"I'm glad you helped me Athena. Without you I'd never would've found my sister. I also wouldn't be able to see Amy again." He said calmly.

Athena turned and smiled at him. She kneeled before him and gave him a hug. Shadow rubbed her back but was hesitant to return the embrace.

"I'm sorry for lying to you Shadow. I knew that you would see me as a threat. So I decided that not telling you the truth would be the way." Athena said still hugging him.

Shadow sighed. He really was uncomfortable with her hug. He returned the embrace hoping that she would finally let go.

"Ok guys. Here's how I think we should deal with GUN……"

"No Angel." Shadow said cutting her off. He released Athena and went up to Angel.

"I'm going to deal with GUN alone." He sais standing beside Amy.

"What! They almost killed you!" Angel said.

"What! What did they….." Amy was cut off as she saw a nasty gash on Shadow's side. It was in the process of healing. It was caused by the constant torture.

Shadow saw what she was looking at and he placed his hand over it. Amy pushed the hand away and felt the wound. She saw that he flinched in pain.

"Shadow how did this….." Amy turned to Athena and covered her mouth.

"Your, your father did this to him." Amy said looking at Athena.

Athena nodded and sighed.

"Oh my gosh. How can they live with themselves." Amy said a little wobbly in the knees.

"Whoa Amy relax!" Angel said.

Amy held on to Shadow. She buried her face into his chest and panted. Shadow wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently.

"It's alright Amy." He said.

"No. No it's not. I'm helping. Sonic will help too." Amy said looking up at him.

"Sonic! He's still around!" Angel said happily.

"Yeah! He can help us all." Amy said letting go of Shadow but grabbing his hand as she did so.

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I'd love to meet him." Athena said hopeful.

"Well then let's go. Then we can crush GUN and every person who hurt my brother um besides your…" Angel said catching herself and looking at Angel.

"No. Him too." Athena said.

"Alright then. Let's go see faker and try to figure out a plan." Shadow said smirking.

"Yeah!" Angel said jumping up and down on the pink rug.

Shadow smiled at his sister's joy and looked over at Athena. She was smiling weakly and seemed nervous. Amy went over and took her hand.

"You know what Athena I think we're going to be good friends. Shadow finds you to be a friend also." Amy whispered the last part.

"How do you know?" Athena whispered.

"He gave you a hug and tried to make you feel better. He also saved you right?" Amy said smiling.

"Yes he has." Athena said happy.

"Come on slow pokes!" Angel yelled from the middle of the room.

Amy met Shadow and Angel in the center. Athena followed. Shad stood by Shadow. She looked at him and backed away a bit. Shadow saw her hesitation and couldn't help but smile. He took her hand and brought her closer to the circle. He took Amy's hand and brought her into a hug. Athena still held his hand and looked at Angel.

"Ready? Chaos control now." Angel said facing them.

**SO!? What do you think? I've gotten nice reviews and helpful hints. Thanks everyone. I'll keep writing more chapters soon. But for now bye!**


	4. Angel and Victoria

Angel and Victoria

Angel and Victoria

Sonic was in his apartment with Victoria the Cat. He and Victoria were now dating. They met not to long ago. He was sitting in his sofa and was close to taking a nap when Victoria jumped him.

"Hey handsome. You're not going to sleep now are you?" Victoria said getting off of him.

"Yeah I am. I'm tired and really need one." Sonic said stretching.

"Awww alright." Victoria said stroking his blue quills. Sonic yawned and laid his head on her lap.

"Um Sonic?" Victoria said.

"What is it Vicky?" Sonic asked with his eyes closed.

"There's a bright light in the middle of the living room." Victoria said pointing to the center of the floor.

Sonic raised his head up and stood. Victoria stood behind him. Then Sonic heard a familiar voice.

"Sonic!" Angel yelled.

"My god! Angel it's you!" Sonic said happily.

Sonic ran and hugged Angel. Angel hugged him back. Victoria smiled as Sonic saw his close friend.

"Oh I missed you Sonic. It's been awhile!" Angel said.

Sonic nodded and saw Amy with Shadow.

"Hey guys. Um who's this?" Sonic said looking at Athena

"Hi I'm Athena." She said looking at Sonic.

"Well hey I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Then he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"Oh And this is my girlfriend Victoria." Sonic said looking at Angel. Angel's ears dropped and she weakly smiled at Sonic.

"Um Angel can I talk to you in private?" Sonic asked.

"Oh um ok. I guess. Is that ok Shadow?" Angel asked.

"You don't need to ask me Angel. Go and talk with the faker." Shadow said.

"Thanks bro." Angel whispered in disappointment.

"Over here Angel." Sonic said opening the door so that way they were in the hallway. The hallway was huge. But since Sonic was famous and all the whole floor was his to chill in.

"Um listen. I know we dated way back when and I'm.." Sonic began but was cut off by Angel sticking her hand up for him to stop.

"No I get it. I was gone and you figured it was time to move on. I understand." Angel said with her ears dropping. Sonic saw tears streaming down her face.

"Angel I don't what to say." Sonic said dropping his ears.

Angel turned and crossed her arms. Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked back and took his hand from her. Angel looked at Sonic and shuck her head in sadness.

"I thought. Amy and Shadow waited for each other. I guess you're a guy who goes to the next girl if his other girlfriend is gone for a long time. I get it." Angel said.

"No Angel just listen to me." Sonic said putting his hands on her shoulder.

"No you listen." Angel said pulling away.

"I've been through a lot Sonic. Heart break is now added to my horrible life. So um thanks for that. I-I-I have to go!" Angel said placing her hands into her palms and running off.

"Angel wait! I'm sorry!" Sonic yelled after her.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked as he opened the door.

"Where's Angel!?" He said anxious.

"She ran off." Sonic said nervous.

"What did you do faker!?" Shadow said grabbing Sonic by the collar.

"I just told her that me and Vicky are now dating and that I'm sorry that I just moved on." Sonic said upset.

"You what? Sonic!" Amy said from behind Shadow.

"I can't believe you Sonic. That wasn't right what you did to Angel." Vicky said squeezing her way through Amy and Shadow.

"I know. I'm really sorry Vicky." Sonic said bowing her head.

"No Sonic. Don't apologize to me. I'm out of here. If this is how you treat girls than I'm sorry for wasting your time!" Vicky stomped out the apartment and left without another word.

"You see Sonic. This is what happens when you treat girls the way you do." Amy said crossing her arms.

"I need to find Angel and really apologize!" Sonic said running.

"Come on Amy!" Shadow said taking her hand.

They ran off to find Angel.

**Short Chapter I know. But this is where it gets good. Review and I'll post it up as soon as I can! Bye.**


	5. Mistaken Identity

Mistaken Identity

Mistaken Identity

"Wait Shadow what about Athena!" Amy said pulling back on his grip.

"I'm coming!" Someone yelled from behind them.

"Ok now we can go. Hey wait a minute! How does Sonic know my sister?" Shadow said confused. They were in the street corner. Cars were passing by and they lost track of Sonic.

"Come to think of it. How do you know her Amy? I only just met her." Shadow said looking at Amy.

"Really? I think all of that torture jacked up your memory Shadow." Amy said.

"But then how do I remember you?" Shadow said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hmmm…I know! I don't know if you remember this but a few years back we were in a very big fight with GUN and Eggman. I'm guessing that you were injured and lost full memory of Angel." Amy said.

"But this doesn't feel right. Why is Angel upset with Sonic?" Shadow asked. He thought back an remembered Sonic saying something about a date.

"He went out with her. I think he thought she was gone forever after she was taken." Amy said.

"Taken. So she was with me before I even met either one of you guys." Shadow said.

"Look I'm sorry to barge in on some memories but we need to find them." Athena said.

"Right. Let's go!" Shadow said.

Ahead of them was Sonic. He was right behind Angel now. He saw her running in zigzag and was having a hard time of catching up with her.

"Angel wait! Come back Angel!" He yelled after her.

Angel looked back and Sonic saw tears. The crowd of people kept getting in her way so she jumped over a couple of them to lose Sonic.

"Wait up Angel! I'm sorry!" Sonic said from behind a group of people.

He saw her running into the park that was nearby. He followed her in. She looked back and saw him right on her tail.

"Leave me alone Sonic! You've done enough to hurt me!" she yelled back at the blue hedgehog.

"Please you need to hear me out Angel! Stop running!" Sonic pleaded.

"Ohhh very well." Angel said finally stopping.

She stopped and crossed her arms. Her back was to Sonic who finally caught up to her. Angel looked back and glared.

"What do you want faker!?" Angel said using her brother's term for Sonic.

"Look I am really sorry Angel. Can you please forgive me?" Sonic said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Angel pulled his hand off. She finally turned so she was looking into his emerald eyes.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kick your butt right now." She said making a fist.

"I thought you were gone forever Angel. I didn't know that you were alive. I helped look for you but we found no trace of you. It was like you were wiped off the face of the planet. I was upset for that entire time you were gone Angel." Sonic said with his ears dropping.

"Yeah right Sonic! I bet the minute you knew I was gone you were happy. Because now you were available again!" Angel said pushing him.

"There they are." Amt said from a hill. Shadow and Athena were right beside her.

"You know what Sonic! I don't forgive you nor will I ever will!" Angel said pushing him again.

"Angel please. I don't know what to do. I still lo…"

"Save it !" Angel said putting her hand up to Sonic.

"But Angel what do you want me to do?" Sonic said now begging.

"You can leave me alone forever Sonic the Hedgehog!" Angel said pushing him again. She went to go up to her brother when Sonic grabbed her hand.

"You either let me go or I'm going to rip you apart faker!" Angel said.

Sonic didn't lat go. Angel felt his hand shaking. She turned and looked at him. His ears were down and he had a very sorry look on his face.

"Enough Sonic. I no longer want to see you. As a boyfriend or even my friend. Now please let me go." Angel said calmly looking away.

"I…I'm…." Sonic was lost for words. He sighed and let go of her arm. Angel walked up the hill to Shadow.

She stood face to face with her older brother. She sighed and hugged him. Shadow returned the hug and looked over at Sonic. Sonic had his head down and turned the other way. Amy looked at Shadow and frowned.

"Angel what happened?" Shadow asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"He broke my heart Shadow. I can't even be hid friend now after what I said. Maybe I should've stayed at that GUN base." Angel said with her ears down.

"No. You're my sister and I'll make sure that won't happen again." Shadow said.

Angel gave a weak smile and turned to see Sonic. He was sitting on the grass with his head down. He was sitting against a tree with his face in his palms.

"Can you give us some privacy? I need to talk to him alone." Angel said not taking her eyes off of Sonic.

"Alright." Amy said. She pulled Shadow and Athena away. They headed in the other direction. Shadow looked back and frowned. It was strange that everyone else knew her when it was like he just met her.

Angel went down the hill and stood next to Sonic. Sonic didn't look up or move. He stayed there with his face hidden. Angel sighed and sat next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Sonic flinched a bit and he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Look. What I said earlier. I was just really angry and I'm sorry too. But you really did hurt me Sonic." Angel said looking away.

"I never wanted to hurt you Angel. Just thought of you not coming back hurt me inside." Sonic said looking at her.

Angel turned and blushed. She and Sonic were nose to nose. Sonic smiled and put his hand on her face.

"I never meant to hurt you." He said lovingly. Angel smiled back and nodded.

"I missed you Sonic." She said.

"I missed you too." He said still smiling.

They were still nose to nose. Sonic stroked her quills and kept smiling. Angel leaned on him and hugged him. Sonic hugged her back. He rubbed her back and stroked her quills.

"I'm really sorry Angel." He said still holding her.

"I know Sonic. I believe you." Angel said into his chest.

"Oh. But what about Victoria. This will be a bit strange if.."

"She left. I hardly noticed. I mean I…" Sonic said catching himself.

"It's alright Sonic. I know what you meant. I'm just glad that I have your hugs back. I really missed them as much as I missed you." Angel said looking up at him.

Sonic smiled and kissed her head. Angel blushed but she liked his sign of affection.

Shadow and Amy were standing close by with Athena. Amy smiled at them. Shadow on the other hand wasn't very happy.

"If that faker hurts her again. I'm going to…"

"Shadow. When Sonic says he's sorry he means it with every bone in his body." Amy said.

"Very well Amy." Shadow said frowning.

"Awww…….Shadow you're being protective of Angel. That's normal for older brothers." Amy said smiling. She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Shadow smiled and hugged her back. Amy leaned against his plushy white fur and smiled.

In The Sky

"We have visual on Project Shadow commander!" A soldier said.

"Very good. Now let's go get him!" The commander said.

Ground

Angel was sitting in the grass with Sonic looking at her from his spot by the tree. Angel was sitting and smiling back at him. Sonic smiled back and put his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and began to relax. His ears perked up when he heard a helicopter.

"Huh?" He said looking up.

"Huh!" Angel gasped as she saw the GUN symbol.

Shadow looked over and his eyes widened. The helicopter was headed straight for Angel.

"Huh! It's my father!" Athena said.

"He's going to take Angel!" Amy said.

Shadow let go of Amy and raced to help Angel.

"Angel move!" Sonic said attacking the helicopter.

Angel ran but troops surrounded her.

"Project Shadow is now surrounded." One said

"Project Shadow!" Angel said but the troops didn't catch her girly voice.

"Electrical net now!" Another said.

"Huh!" Angel gasped.

Shadow kept running. He didn't want to lose her again.

"Angel!" Sonic yelled.

The troops were to busy trying to capture her to truly see that the hedgehog was female and not the one they were after.

They finally captured her. Angel fought back. She punched and kicked. She even used her chaos thunder.(A form of chaos spear) But nothing worked. They put her into a pod and put her in the helicopter. Sonic tried to wreck the helicopter so that it wouldn't take off. Shadow reached the troops and knocked out most of them. But the helicopter took off. Sonic was thrown to the ground by it's blades.

"Angel!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow help!" She screamed.

Sonic took off running after the copter. He kept his eyes on it. Shadow was right next to him. Sonic and Shadow were both worried that they would torture thinking that she is Shadow.

"It's getting away!" Amy said trying to reach the guys with Athena right beside her.

"Oh no! Bring her back!" Athena said.

Then the helicopter put an invisible cloaking device over itself.

"It's, It's gone!" Sonic said.

"Angel!" Shadow said scared.

"Oh no! They got away!" Athena said.

Amy and her finally reached the two hedgehogs. They kept looking up at the sky. Sonic was panting in fear. Shadow had his fists clenched and growling.

"Grrrrrrr…..ANGEL!" Shadow yelled.

Amy went up to him and hugged him. Shadow returned the hug but didn't take his eyes off of the sky.

"We have to find her and fast!" Athena said.

They all looked at her.

"They think she's you Shadow. They won't show mercy towards her! They'll end up…..killing her." Athena said through tears.

"No. No they can't do this!" Sonic said placing his hands on his head and squeezing his fur.

"We have to go and find her! Where would they take her Athena!" Sonic said running up to her.

"They'll take her to Death Island. It's where they finish off a job that can't be taken care of at the original base." Athena said.

The Shadow fell on his knees. He was holding his head and wincing.

"What's wrong Shadow!?" Amy asked kneeling by him.

"They're hurting her!" Shadow said in pain. He can feel slightly what Angel feels.

"This hurts me like crazy. I can't imagine what she'd be feeling right now!" Shadow said getting up from the ground with Amy's help.

"Oh no! We can't just stand around here! We need to find her!" Sonic said looking back up to the sky.

"I'm so sorry Angel. We'll find you." Sonic said still looking up towards the sky.

**Well what do you think? This chapter answered your question about why does everyone else knows Angel and how Shadow didn't remember her. Right? Well I'll add some chapters later. Thanks for reviews and Bye for now!**

**Angel: Bye everyone. Say bye bro.**

**Shadow: Oh um bye humans.**

**Angel: Grumpy as always. (rolls eyes)**

**Shadow: What ever brat.**

**Angel: Hey don't call me a brat!**

**Me: Guys please stop it. Shadow she's new so be nice please.**

**Shadow: Very Well. Sorry sis.**

**Angel: Awww..(Kisses Shadow's cheek)**

**Shadow: Oh gross!**


	6. Family Means More Than Life

Family Means More Than Life

Family Means More Than Life

In a dense forest in the middle of the ocean. Laid a secret GUN base for special cases. They were in a dome like area. It was surrounded with trees and vines wrapped around it. Inside scientists and troops along with the commander torture Angel to find Shadow.

"Tell us where he is!" A troop said.

"Never!" Angel yelled from her pod.

"Again!" The same troop commanded. Angel was shocked with huge amounts of electricity.

"Aghhhhh!" She screamed in pain. She was crying because of the torture.

"Tell us!" A scientist said.

"I'll….never….tell…you." Angel said on the floor of her prison.

"Again!" The troop said.

"Argggghhhh!" Angel yelled in pure agony.

Park

"Argghhhh!" Shadow yelled as he held his head tight.

"They're hurting her!" Shadow said in pain. But he only felt a little bit of the real deal.

"No! We need to find her!" Sonic said sounding nervous.

Amy was hugging Shadow and crying. Athena held Sonic in a hug crying too.

"They'll do anything to find you Shadow!" Athena said.

"Argghhh! Leave her alone!" Shadow yelled almost pulling his fur from his head.

Shadow could feel Angel's fear and pain. It brought him close to tears. He continued to yell out and cuss out the world.

Death Island

"Tell us and we'll set you free!" The commander said.

"No! I'll….never…..tell…you…humans!" Angel said through gritted teeth.

She was panting and on her knees. Her fur was burned and she was badly injured.

"Why won't you tell us!?" The commander said pounding on the glass.

"I'll never tell you where my brother is! I'd rather die!" Angel yelled punching the glass to scare the commander.

"Very well!" The commander said.

"Use full energy on her so she can tell us!" The commander said turning to the scientist.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I'm sorry brother." Angel said in a whisper. Then her whole pod went white.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh! SHADOW I'M SORRY!" Angel yelled in pain.

"More!" The commander said. The scientists were hesitant but they followed orders.

"Arggghhhhhhhhhh!" Angel continue to yell as the power increased.

"Tell us and we will stop!" The commander said.

Angel was crying and getting worse by every passing second. She looked at the commander and growled. Her eyes turned to flames.

"That's it!" The commander said. They stopped charging the pod. Angel fell to the floor bleeding. She needed medical attention and fast.

"Now tell us where your brother is or you'll be killed!" The commander said with an evil tone.

"Then you'll…..have to…..kill me." Angel said breathlessly.

"Very well." The commander gave a hand signal and her pod glowed again.

Park

"Arggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" Shadow continued to yell.

"ANGEL!" Shadow yelled.

He pulled out a chaos emerald and the others ran to him knowing what he was about to do.

"CHAOS CONTROL NOW!" Shadow yelled. The gang teleported into a green light.

Death Island

Angel was left to die as the scientists began to leave.

"I'm ashamed of you. You could've lived but you chose to die instead." The commander said looking at the badly injured hedgehog.

"It's worth it for Shadow." Angel said weakly.

"Hmp….oh well." The commander said walking away.

Angel laid her head down and sighed. She shuck in pain and cried.

"Shadow. Shadow! Shadow where are you!? SHADOW!" Angel yelled still crying.

Death Island other location.

Shadow felt her pain and sensed that she needed him desperately. He looked all around the dense forest with the others by his side. He looked all around trying to pin point her location. Then he heard her screaming for him although he sensed it.

"This way!" Shadow said running to his left. The others followed. Athena and Amy tried their best to catch up with the two desperate male hedgehogs that ran ahead of them.

Base

Angel was breathing hard and crying.

"Shadow! Shadow please where are you!?" She cried. She shuck in pain.

She was tired and wanted to close her eyes but feared that she would never see the others again.

"Shadow. Sonic. Where are you? Please." Angel said still crying.

"I need you. Shadow I need you!" Angel yelled in pain.

Meanwhile Shadow and everyone else decided to split up so they could cover more ground. Shadow was skating like mad until he found the dome. His ears perked up when he heard poor Angel.

"Angel!" He said as he raced in to see if she was alright. He looked around the dome and was shocked to see her.

"Angel! Angel I'm here!" Shadow said as he raced up to her pod. Angel rose her head and put her hand against the glass. She weakly smiled and looked at her brother. Shadow was growling to see her in such horrible conditions.

"Cover your eyes and shield your head." Shadow said putting his hand against the glass.

Angel did as she was told. Shadow powered up much of his chaos energy and destroyed the pod. He tossed the glass away and placed his hand on her head.

"Shadow…they wanted me to tell them where you were. But I couldn't!" Angel said beginning to cry again.

"It's ok Angel. I'm here." Shadow said looking at her wounds. Angel tried to get up from the ground but winced.

Shadow helped her out of the pod. They sat on the ground. Angel was in his arms crying and holding on to him. Shadow rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. Shadow stroked her quills and sighed. She was safe now but really needed help.

"Shadow I'm sorry. But I couldn't tell them where…"

She was cut off by Shadow looking at her.

"Don't say sorry Angel. You did nothing wrong. Now just relax and I'll get you out of here." Shadow said stroking her quills.

Angel smiled weakly and closed her eyes. She laid against his white plushy fur. She felt safe and decided to rest. Shadow smiled and sighed again. His sister was safe and now with him. He picked her up carefully. She was in his arms bridal style. He turned to the exit but backed away.

"Well, well, well Shadow. Come for your sister I see. She could be fine right now if it weren't for you." The commander said with an evil grin.

Shadow held Angel tighter against him.

"Now Shadow come with me." The commander said.

"Why would I go with you!? You almost killed Angel and me! Wait. How did you know that we were at the park?" Shadow asked perplexed.

"Oh didn't you know. Come here Amethyst." The commander said motioning to his right.

Athena came up to him with tears on her face. Shadow's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"You. You told him where we were! Trader and a liar!" Shadow said growling at her.

"No Shadow that's not what happened! They planted a device on me when you saved me back at the base!" Athena said.

"I trusted you! Angel trusted you! We all did! Now you go ahead and sell us out to him!" Shadow said now with a murderous rage in his eyes.

"No please that's not how it was meant to be!" Athena said getting closer to him. She tried to place a hand on his shoulder but Shadow backed away.

"Humans. Every single one of you! A liar!" Shadow said now sitting on the floor with Angel in his arms.

"Please Shadow! I never wanted to hurt you!" Athena said crying.

Shadow put his body in front of Angel. He was protecting her from Athena and her father. Shadow held Angel close to him. He had his back to Athena. His anger quickly rising. He felt Angel's blood on his hands. He looked at his gloved hand and saw black and red liquid. He made a fist and held her closer.

"Alright men! Take them away." The commander said.

Shadow closed his eyes and a tear fell. He had Angel's head under his. He rocked her back and forth. Angel opened her eyes and saw that he was crying. She also felt her blood running down her fur. She heard everything that was said. She sighed and hugged him. Shadow rubbed her back.

"Angel listen to me. They're going to split us up." Shadow said with his eyes closed.

"But…."

"Listen. Just wait and I'll come get you. I promise." Shadow said still rocking her.

"Ok Shadow. I trust you." Angel said.

Troops grabbed Shadow and pulled him away from Angel. He saw her crying and nodded. Angel nodded and shuck in fear. They put Shadow into a helicopter where Sonic and Amy were at. Amy hugged Shadow and started to cry. Sonic had his arms crossed and his eyes were closed. Shadow saw tears streaming down his angry face.

"She's fine Sonic." Shadow said rubbing Amy's back.

Sonic opened his eyes and looked up at him. Sonic nodded and closed his eyes again. Shadow looked at the troops and gave death stares to everyone of them. Then Athena came aboard. Shadow, Amy and Sonic all moved to one side of the helicopter. Amy had her head on Shadow's chest and she was looking at Athena. Sonic had his hand on Amy's shoulder and was glaring at Athena. Shadow couldn't look at her. He put his head on Amy's and continued to rub her back. Sonic growled as Athena gave a weak smile at him.

"Please this wasn't suppose to…"

"Shut up!" Shadow said in anger.

"But I…."

"What part of shut up don't you understand!?" Sonic asked now standing. Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Sonic put his arm around her. He laid his head on her back and glared at Athena. Shadow and Sonic both held Amy close to their bodies as if protecting her from any danger. Athena frowned and looked away. She looked back and saw Amy crying on Shadow as they were taking off. Sonic had his head on her back and had his eyes tightly shut.

"Shhh…it's going to be ok Ames." Sonic said lovingly.

Shadow looked at Amy and sighed. She was scared but she felt safe with Shadow and Sonic holding her.

Athena sighed and hid her face. She felt dirty even though she didn't do anything intentionally.

**So? What did you think! Yeah I know Sonic was getting a little close to Amy. But hey he still cares about her even though she's dating Shadow. Send in reviews and I'll write some more chapters. Bye for now!**


	7. Returning To Maria

Returning to Maria

Returning to Maria

They landed at prison island where they put horrible or mental humans and creatures alike. Amy remembered that this was where she first met Shadow. When she mistook him for Sonic. They all got out of the helicopters and followed the troops. Amy held Shadow and Sonic's hands. She was in between them still crying. Shadow kissed her head to relax her. Amy sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Shadow placed his head on hers. Sonic kept his ears down and held Amy's hand. They saw another helicopter land but were pushed into the building before they can see what or who was on it.

"Alright Shadow! This way!" A troop said. Shadow looked at Amy and kissed her head again.

"I'll be fine Amy. Sonic watch her for me." Shadow said letting go of Amy's hand. Sonic nodded and sighed.

"I love you Shadow no matter what happens." Amy said giving him what she hoped wasn't their final hug.

Shadow left with the soldier and vanished from sight. Sonic and Amy were led another way. Sonic put his arm over her shoulder. Amy hugged him and leaned against his chest.

"What do you think will happen to us?" Amy asked in a whisper only Sonic could hear.

"I don't know Ames. But I won't let them hurt you ok." Sonic said not taking his eyes off of the humans that surrounded them.

Secret Room

Shadow was strapped to a metal table. A light was shinning above him. He sighed and closed his eyes in anger. His sister was probably dying, Amy was terrified out of her mind, and Sonic was really depressed. Also his so called friend betrayed him. He opened his eyes again and a tear fell. The table began to move. It rose up so that Shadow was now facing a window. He glared at the humans on the other side of it.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen start pouring in the negative chaos energy and see his reaction." The commander said from a balcony.

Shadow closed his eyes and bowed his head. They were going to use him as a test subject.

They poured the chaos energy into the white room and looked at Shadow. He winced but showed no signs of negative action. Although he didn't show it. He was in pain. But not from the negative energy. He felt Angel. She was still bleeding and needed him desperately. Shadow opened his eyes again and bared his teeth. He growled and pulled on the straps with all of his energy. They snapped like twigs on the ground. He jumped off from the table and blasted a hole through one of the walls.

"Stop him!" The commander said.

Shadow was out of sight the minute they opened the door to the room.

Halfway Across the Base

Athena was holding Angel. Angel didn't try to fight. She was weak and losing a lot of blood. Athena cried over the Shadow look alike.

"I'm so sorry for this. I didn't know that, that tracker was on me." She said stroking Angel's quill.

Angel had her eyes half closed. She was looking at Athena and smiled.

"I know Athena. I know you're telling the truth. I can tell by your eyes." Angel said smiling.

"Thank you Angel. I only wish I can help you more." Athena said looking into the red eyes.

"No it's ok. I get to see my old friend again." Angel said. "But I wish I could see Sonic one more time though." Angel said with her ears dropping.

GUN Cell

Amy and Sonic were in different cells. They were together but the bars kept them apart. Sonic put his hand through the bar and held Amy's hand. Amy laid her head on his hand and cried. Sonic put his other hand through the bar and stroked her head. Amy sighed and looked at him. He smiled and laid down facing her.

"I'm scared Sonic." Amy said shaking.

Sonic smiled and drew closer against the bar so that he could see Amy better.

"I'm here Amy. I won't let them harm you." Sonic said looking into her eyes.

Amy smiled and laid her head back down on his hand. Sonic stroked her quills. He sighed and smiled. His best friend was safe but what about his girlfriend? Will she be able to hold on? Sonic closed his eyes and a tear fell. He heard Amy cry silently and her breathing was fast paced. He continued to stroke her quills.

"Shhhh…..I'm here Ames. I'm right here." Sonic said partly sad. Amy didn't like to be alone and she really wanted to hug and cry on Sonic. But the soldiers separated them and it didn't seem possible.

Back To Shadow

Shadow was skating and hoping to fin Angel soon. He knew Amy was safe with Sonic and that he would protect her.

"Oh Angel. Please be ok." Shadow whispered.

He went through the dark and horrible halls. He remembered every part of the building. But he saw that a new hallway was built. He went through it and saw that there was only one room. It was at the far end of the hallway. Something told him that Angel was in it. He blasted the door open and growled to see Athena holding Angel.

"Get away from her human!" Shadow yelled as he pushed Athena.

Athena let go of Angel and sighed. Shadow picked Angel up and looked at her. She was worse than before. She opened her eyes half way and smiled.

"Shadow….."

"Shhh….I'm here. Now to find the others and get out of here." Shadow said picking her up bridal style.

"Shadow I won't make it. You know that." Angel said smiling.

"No you'll make it Angel. Just hold on ok." Shadow said sounding worried.

"Shadow please be reasonable." Angel said putting her hand on his white fur. Shadow looked at her and sighed.

"No. You will make it!" Shadow said now running off with his sister in his arms.

Athena frowned and followed them. She hoped that Angel would pull through.

GUN Cell

Amy was resting silently on Sonic's hand. Sonic continued to stroke her quills. He had his eyes closed and tears streamed down. He sighed and looked at Amy. Amy lifted her head up and looked at him. She placed her other hand on his face and smiled. Sonic smiled back and laid his head down. Amy began to stroke his quills. Sonic kept his hand on her head though.

"She'll be alright Sonic. I know she will." Amy said in a whisper.

"I hope so Ames. I really do hope so." Sonic replied.

Amy sighed and laid her head on his hand again. Then they heard the door of the room explode open.

"Shadow!" Amy said getting up from the floor

Sonic saw Angel in Shadow's arms. Sonic looked away and prayed that she was alive.

"Sonic…"

Sonic opened his eyes and saw Angel smiling at him. Sonic smiled back. Shadow opened both cells.

"Shadow can I talk to Sonic alone?" Angel asked still in his arms. Shadow looked at her then to Sonic. He sighed and kissed her head. He placed her on the floor near Sonic. Sonic kneeled by her and hugged her. Shadow walked out the room with Amy.

Sonic looked at Angel and almost started to cry again. He closed his eyes and placed his head on hers. Angel smiled and closed her eyes. Sonic stroked her quills and rocked her back and forth. Angel opened her eyes and kissed his cheek. Sonic smiled and kissed her head.

"Please be ok Angel." Sonic said in a whisper.

"I'll be alright Sonic. Really." Angel said lying.

Sonic sensed the lie and shuck his head.

"Don't lie to me Angel." He said sternly.

"Please Sonic. I don't like it when you're upset." Angel said.

Sonic's ears dropped and he leaned his head back on to hers. Angel closed her eyes and smiled as Sonic rocked her.

Outside the Room

Shadow and Amy were sitting on the floor. Shadow winced as he felt Angel's pain. Amy held him close. Shadow leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry Shadow." Amy said rubbing his back.

"She's dieing Ames. I can feel it." Shadow said closing his eyes tightly.

"Don't say that. She'll pull through." Amy said confident.

"I hope you're right." He said now crying.

GUN Cell Room

Angel was now breathing hard. Sonic picked her up bridal style and opened the door. He saw Shadow and Amy. They were waiting. They looked at Sonic. Sonic frowned and looked at Angel. She was asleep in his arms. Shadow stroked her quills and kissed her head. Amy placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Sonic looked away and sighed. Tears were still falling from his eyes nonstop.

(Angel's Dream)

I feel warm and strangely alone. I can see nothing but darkness all around me. Is that a white light over there? _Angel_ Maria is that you? _Angel you cannot leave them_ But I'm dying Maria. _Shadow needs you Angel. Sonic does too._ But it really hurts to move Maria. And it's hard to breath. Therefore, I am sure it is my time. _I know that feeling. But hold on for Shadow's sake. He needs you to be there. He was very happy that he found you._ But Maria._ Do it for him and Sonic Angel. Shadow needs his sister and Sonic needs your love._ Alright Maria. I'll stay and make them happy. _Tell Shadow that I miss him and that he can always talk to me._ I will. I hope you'll stay happy from where ever you are._ I am happy. I am also happy that you will be there for Shadow. Good Bye Angel._ Bye Maria. We love you!

(End of Dream)

Angel opened her eyes and saw that Sonic was holding her. She noticed trees and vines. Where they in the forest? She looked forward and saw her brother. He and Amy were in front of Sonic.

"Shadow……"

Shadow looked back and smiled. Sonic looked down and smiled at her. Shadow placed his hand on her head and used his thumb to stroke her fur.

"Where are we?" Angel asked a bit more alert.

"Just go back to sleep Angel. Don't worry about it." Shadow said with his hand still on her head. Angel grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Shadow returned the squeeze and looked forward. Angel closed her eyes and laid her head against Sonic's chest. She felt Sonic kiss her head. Angel smiled and relaxed till she fell asleep once again.

**No of course I won't kill Angel! She's Shadow's sister! He'd kill me if I did!**

**Shadow: You bet I will!**

**So review and I'm writing the next chapter. I'm amazed that I have so much time to make this Fic!**

**Shadow: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now write chapter 8. I'm anxious to know what happens!**

**Patience is a virtue Shadow**

**Shadow: Yeah one I don't posses. **

**See ya -**


	8. Not Another Maria

Not Another Maria

Not Another Maria

Angel was sleeping in Shadow's arms. Sonic walked around the jungle thinking. Amy sat by Shadow and leaned her head on his shoulder. Shadow stroked Angel's quills. He kissed Amy's head and looked at Sonic. Sonic was watching Angel sleep. They were far from the base of GUN and were coming up with a plan to destroy the island. Angel winced and moaned a bit. Shadow kissed her head and stroked her quills. It was enough to make her relax again.

"She's lost a lot of blood Shadow." Amy said looking at Angel.

"I know. But something tells me she'll be ok." Shadow said smiling at his little sister. Angel opened her eyes half way and looked at her brother.

"Where are we?" She asked feeling her head.

"Far from them." Shadow said holding her closer. Sonic sat facing Shadow. He placed his hand on her head and stroked her quills.

"Here Sonic. Watch her so I can do a quick look around the area." Shadow said handing Angel to Sonic. Sonic held Angel. Shadow got up but his arm was pulled down.

"Amy I'll be ok." He said kissing her head. Amy smiled and nodded.

Shadow skated off to make sure there was no danger.

"Sonic….."

Sonic looked at Angel and kissed her head. Amy smiled and leaned against a tree. Sonic rocked her back and forth to relax her. Angle loved his hugs she also loved his protection.

"I'll be ok Sonic." Angel said closing her eyes slowly.

"I know Angel." He said stroking her quills.

GUN Base

"THEY GOT AWAY!" The commander yelled pounding his desk.

"Well I'm glad. You are so mean and evil towards them father! That is why I let them escape! I leave now and will no longer return!" Athena said running out of his office.

"Get her and bring her back! Our robots are out there and she can get hurt!" The commander said to some troops that were there as well.

The troops ran after Athena.

Back to Shadow

Shadow was skating around destroying robots as he went along. He kept skating till soldiers spotted him.

"There he is!"

"Seize him!"

They ran to Shadow. Shadow skated away from where his friends were. He continued to run through the dense forests till he reached the base of a cliff. It was a dead end. He turned and saw that one soldier had his gun out and ready.

"Say good bye hedgehog." He said.

"No!" Someone yelled.

Athena pushed the soldier and his gun went off. Shadow's eye widened. The flash back of Maria's last moments came into play.

"Athena." He said shocked. She was on the ground motionless. The soldier ran when he saw what he had done. Shadow knelt beside the one he blames for Angel's injuries.

She was breathing. Shadow turned her over and saw the gun wound was in her abdomen. He covered the wound with his hand and picked her head up.

"Why did you do that?" Shadow asked sternly.

"This is….my way of an apology….I'm so sorry Shadow….I truly didn't know that tracker….was on me. I'm very sorry…for Angel's…..injuries…I never meant for….any….of this to happen. I'm truly sorry." Athena said struggling with her words.

"Shhh….I understand. Just relax." Shadow said stroking her hair gently.

Athena smiled and closed her eyes.

"You may let go when you're ready. If that is truly what you want." Shadow said still stroking her hair.

"I'll never forget you….Shadow the Hedgehog." Athena said petting his white plushy fur.

Shadow gave her a hug and closed his eyes. Athena breathed heavily and closed her eyes. She laid against his chest and squeezed his white fur. Shadow kept his eyes closed.

"I am sorry too Athena. I should've listened to what you had to say." Shadow said stroking her hair. His eyes were closed and he could hear her breathing with great difficulty. He sighed. It was like history was repeating itself.

"I love that you were my friend Shadow." She said faintly.

Shadow sighed and smiled.

"Same here Athena." Shadow said smiling.

She stopped breathing and Shadow felt her heart stop. He sighed and a tear fell. He stroked her hair and placed her head down on the ground.

"Good Bye Athena." He said stroking her hair.

He rose from the ground and looked at her. He looked away and his ears dropped in sadness.

**Short Chapter gang. I'm sorry for getting rid of Athena for all those who liked her. But this story doesn't end sad. I'm still writing Chapters. So keep a look out for them. Review them and have an awesome day!**


	9. Fun Getaways

Fun Getaways

Fun Getaways

Shadow went back to his friends. Amy, Sonic, Angel saw the blood on his fur.

"What happened!?" Amy asked giving him a hug. Shadow sighed and hugged her back.

"Athena was shot and well….." Shadow couldn't finish.

"Oh man. I'm sorry Shadow." Sonic said from the floor.

"Oh poor Athena. Wait a minute! Shadow did anyone see you with her?" Amy said looking up at him.

"Yes. A soldier. Why?" Shadow asked confused and wondered where she was going with this.

"They would pin her death on you." Angel said from Sonic's arms.

"Wouldn't be the first time that I was blamed for something that wasn't my fault." Shadow said bowing his head. Amy sighed.

"Well. Now that Athena is happy and safe from that no good father of hers. We should get going." Angel said trying to get up.

"Whoa hold on a minute. You almost died Angel. We can't risk you getting hurt even more." Sonic said helping her up.

"Dumb me. I just remembered of the chaos emerald. You are all going to hate me." Angel said shaking her head.

"Huh?" The others said in unison.

"My chaos emerald. Look." Angel said pulling it out.

"So all this time we could've been off of this forsaken island." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry. But when they took me I was half conscious. I totally forgot." Angel said weakly smiling.

"Oh well. Better late than never." Sonic said partly laughing.

Then they heard motors roaring through the forest.

"Hmmm……anyone up for a joy ride." Angel said

"What?" Sonic said.

"Wait right here. I know what she means." Shadow said smirking.

Shadow jumped into some bushes. The group heard screaming and gun shots.

"Huh! Shadow!" Amy yelled. She was about to run after him till she heard the motors again.

"Alright guys. Check it out." Shadow yelled from behind the bushes.

Angel limped over followed by Amy and Sonic. They saw Shadow and two motorcycles. He was on one and seemed ready to go.

"Awesome. I haven't used one since our race back on ARK." Angel said.

"Come on." Shadow said sounding anxious.

Amy climbed on the one Shadow was on and wrapped her arms around his sides. Sonic jumped on the other with Angel behind him.

"Ready? Then lets go!" Sonic said starting it up.

"Hey Sonic. How about a race?" Shadow said smirking.

"Um aren't we like running for our lives Shadow?" Sonic said confused.

"What's the matter? Scared faker?" Shadow smirked.

"Hehe…you're on." Sonic wheeled himself over and was next to Shadow.

"But what if we run into those soldiers. This is hardly the time for games Shadow." Amy said holding on to him tighter.

"Don't worry Amy. Just hold on and I'll take care of the rest." Shadow said turning to her.

"Alright let's race!" Angel said.

"On your marks get set……GO!" Angel yelled.

The two started off and raced on. Shadow was ahead considering he has had experience on a motorcycle. Sonic was close behind him. Amy waved and Angel waved back.

"Cliff." Shadow said.

"WHAT!" Amy yelled. She held on to him tighter.

"Hold on!" Sonic said.

They were coming close to the edge. Amy had her face buried against Shadow's back. Angel was looking over Sonic's shoulder and smiled.

"Ready Amy?" Shadow asked.

"Not really." She said.

"Come on Sonic!" Angel said.

"Here we go!" Shadow yelled. They reached the edge and flew across to the other side.

"Pull another stunt like that and I'll kill you myself!" Amy said.

"Oh come on Amy. He use to do a whole lot worse. He jumped something bigger than that!" Angel yelled.

"Really!" Amy said.

"Yup." Angel nodded.

Amy looked at Shadow. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He smiled and looked forward. Amy smiled and hugged him.

"We've got company!" Angel yelled looking behind.

Shadow looked and growled. Sonic turned and growled also. Troops in tanks and other motorcycles were right behind them.

"Alright Angel! Throw me the chaos emerald!" Shadow yelled.

Angel had one hand on Sonic's shoulder and she threw the emerald to Shadow. He caught it and held it tight.

"Uh oh. Shadow are you doing what I think you're doing?" Angel said holding on to Sonic's sides.

Shadow nodded and turned his head to look at there pursuers. He smirked and turned the bike around. Sonic followed.

"What are you doing!?" Sonic yelled.

"Watch!" Shadow replied. As they drew closer to the troops Shadow powered the emerald.

They were now very close. Amy closed her eyes and hid her face.

"Chaos control now!" Shadow yelled. They went right through the soldiers.

The troops vanished.

"What happened to them?" Amy asked as she realized that they were gone.

Shadow tossed the emerald up and down.

"Where they belong. In their very own torture chambers. I did that because they scared you. Now it's time to get Angel's revenge." Shadow said looking back.

They stopped the bikes and got off. Amy was a bit wobbly and held on to Shadow for support.

"Alright but before we do. Can you heal me here. Their starting to burn." Angel said feeling her wounds.

"No problem. Now hold still and try not to move." Shadow said walking over to her. He held the chaos emerald against her fur and concentrated. Angel's wounds began to heal.

"There. Now remember Angel. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Shadow said putting the emerald away.

"No problem brother. Be back in a few." Angel said. She teleported away.

"Wait she's going alone." Sonic said nervously.

"She'll be fine. I trust her judgment." Shadow said looking towards the GUN building that was now a very distant whit line.

"But…"

"Sonic she'll be alright. I can feel it. If she were to be in any danger do you think that I would be standing here right now?" Shadow said crossing his arms and not looking at him.

"I guess not." Sonic said bowing his head.

"I trust Angel and I know she'll be alright. Let's get closer to the building incase of anything." Shadow said walking towards the bike. He climbed on with Amy sitting behind him.

"Alright then." Sonic said climbing on to his bike.

Shadow stared at him and started the bike. They drove off to make sure Angel was really ok.


	10. Angel's Fear

Angel's Fear

Angel's Fear

Angel was back in the base. She knocked out every troop she saw. She heard the commander blaming Shadow for Athena's death as she came across his office.

"That no good hedgehog took Athena from me! Find them and kill them all." The commander yelled.

"He didn't hurt her! Your troops did!" Angel said coming out from behind the wall.

"Lies! Get her!" The commander yelled.

"Oh yeah! Come and get me!" Angel yelled. She skated out of the room. She skated and laughed every time a soldier failed to grab her. She continued to have fun with them. She jumped over lasers that were on the ground and dodged bullets from the troops guns.

"So that's it huh? Not so bad. Geeee…Shadow must have a lot of fun with you guys!" Angel said laughing at them.

Shadow and the others were outside of the base. Sonic got off his bike and crossed his arms. Shadow sat on his and sighed out of boredom. Amy was on the bike with him. She laid her head on his back and closed her eyes. She began to take a small nap on him. Shadow heard her breathing and turned a bit. He saw her sleeping. He smiled and turned back to the base.

"Oh where can she be?" sonic said nervously.

"You really have start lighting up Sonic. I'm the one who should be worrying about her." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but…" Sonic was cut off when they heard breaking of glass coming from the window above.

"Angel!" Shadow yelled. The noise woke Amy up. She looked up and gasped.

"Look out below!" Angel said partly laughing.

"Oh boy!" Sonic said. He dove to catch her. Angel landed in his arms.

"Nice catch Sonic." Amy said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Angel said kissing his head.

"No problem." Sonic said helping her up.

"Hey Shadow. Let's go have some fun!" Angel said. Shadow got off his bile and walked up to her.

"Fun?" He said.

"Yeah. Let's trash the place bro!" Angel said.

"hmmm….no problem!" Shadow said.

They both teleported and ended up on the roof. They used their chaos powers to destroy and weaken the base's defenses.

"Ha! I've hadn't had this much fun since the time we destroyed the lab when we were younger." Angel said. Blowing a camera away.

Shadow nodded and continued to destroy other robots that surrounded the roof.

"Hey look Shadow." Angel said going close to the edge.

Shadow went next to her and looked down. It was the ocean. Angel shuck and backed away.

"What? It's only water." Shadow said.

"I….I….hate water." Angel said.

"Now I know you and Sonic were made for each other." Shadow said smiling.

"No. Sonic hates to get wet. I almost drowned remember. Back on the ARK remember." Angel said looking at him.

"Not really Angel. I was just told of memory of you is lost for now." Shadow said.

"Well. Back when I was about five and you were fourteen. The ARK received a tank for other experiments. I wanted to see it and went close to the edge. You were looking out the window to see earth with Maria. I went forward and fell in. It was scary. I thought I was going to die. I tried to teleport out of it but my chaos energy was still being formed. So I couldn't. I try to yell but I was in way to deep. I panicked. Then the next thing I knew everything went dark. I opened my eyes and I saw you. You were wet and looking at me. I saw that the tank was halfway across the room. I didn't know what to do but cry. You just tried to calm me down but it didn't work. I never went near any water again. That was the scariest thing ever." Angel said looking out over the edge and saw the ocean.

"Well as long as I'm here. That won't happen again. I don't recall any of that but I'm sure it happened." Shadow said thinking.

Angel smiled. She continued to look out over the edge and sighed.

"Come on. Let's get off of this island and head home." Shadow said.

"Alright." Angel said taking one last look at the water.

They teleported and reached their friends. When they were about to leave a siren went off.

"Oh they want some more!" Angel said from the bike she was on. Shadow rolled his eyes and started the motorcycle. He and Amy were off followed by Sonic and Angel.

"Hey guys I have an idea! I'll distract them!" Angel said about to get off.

"What!" Shadow yelled.

"Yeah! I'll be fine! Just keep going!" Angel teleported away.

"Oh Angel!" Shadow yelled. He stopped the bike and looked around.

"She's so stubborn!" Shadow yelled.

"Now you know you're related." Sonic said.

Shadow growled at him.

"We have to find her!" Shadow yelled.

Near Cliff.

Angel was skating around and troops followed her. She jumped over rocks and tree roots. She raced on but stopped as she reached the cliff. At the bottom was the ocean.

"Huh!" Angel gasped.

She backed away but something brushed against her fur. It made her jump and she flew forward. She lost her balance and the rocks under her feet were gone.

"Argghh!" She screamed. She fell. But she grabbed on to a ledge that was sticking out from the cliff's side.

She hung on tightly to the ledge. She closed her eyes to keep from looking down.

Shadow was riding his bike when he sensed her fear.

"She's in trouble!" Shadow yelled. He sped up and Sonic followed.

They came across the edge and Shadow got off his bike. He looked over the edge and his eyes widened.

"Angel!" He yelled.

"Shadow help!" She cried looking up at him.

"Teleport out of there!" Sonic said looking at her. Amy ran to the edge also.

"I can't! I can't teleport if I'm scared!" Angel yelled. "Please hurry I'm slipping!" Angel yelled up to them.

"I'm coming!" Shadow yelled. He teleported and was close to her.

He reached out his hand.

"Here Angel! Grab my hand!" Shadow yelled holding onto another ledge.

She tried to reach up but the ledge she was on began to crack.

"Shadow I can't!" She said.

"You have too!" He said determined.

"But you're to far up! We'll both fall if your ledge can't hold too." Angel said looking down. The water splashed against the rocks. Then her ledge broke apart.

"Angel!" Sonic and Amy yelled.

Shadow let go of his ledge and dove to get her. She was screaming and reaching up for him. Shadow went into a nose dive and reached her, He brought her close to his body and shield her head. She cried on him. They hit the water. Sonic and Amy gasped.

"Where are they!?" Amy said.

"I don't know!" Sonic said scared.

Then they saw a bright light appear behind them. Shadow and Angel appeared on the ground wet. Angel had her face buried against Shadow's wet fur. Shadow hugged her and smiled. He stroked her wet quills. She cried on him and shuck all over. Shadow got up with her still crying on him. Shadow let her go and looked at her.

"Now I remember. I promised that I would never let you drown." Shadow said smiling at her. Angel smiled and hugged him.

Sonic and Amy went over to them happy.

"Now can we please get out of here." Amy said hugging the wet black hedgehog. Sonic and Angel were hugging too.

"Yeah. I've had enough adventure for one day." Sonic said holding Angel close.

"Sure. But first I need to take care of something." Shadow said.

He let go of Amy and went onto his bike.

"I'll be right back guys." He said and he drove off.

"Wonder what he's going to do?" Amy asked looking at Sonic and Angel. They both shrugged.

"Knowing him it won't be good for the humans." Angel said leaning her head onto Sonic's chest. Sonic rubbed her back and looked out over to the ocean.

Base.

"Alright! Alright we surrender!" The commander said. He was on the ground with Shadow's skate on his chest. Shadow pressed it down harder on it.

"Good Bye Human!" Shadow said making a fist. He punched the commander. He laid there motionless and wasn't breathing. A nasty crack was heard when Shadow punched him. Shadow got off of him.

He went over to his desk and saw a picture of Athena. She was smiling and standing alone in a field. Shadow smiled and took it into his hands.

"Glad to see that you're happy Athena." Shadow said placing the picture into his quills. He pulled out a bomb and set it on the desk. Before detonating it he looked all around. This was where he first met Amy. This was where he fought Sonic. Now this was where he found his sister and a new friend. He smiled and plugged in the code for destruction. He had five minutes to get out of there. He looked at the dead commander. He growled and teleported away.

He reached his bike and teleported with the bike under him. He found his friends.

"We need to go now." Shadow said. Amy climbed on to the back and wrapped her arms around him. Sonic and Angel got onto their bike and went next to Shadow.

"Chaos Control." He said holding the emerald. They vanished into a white light. The minute they left the island exploded. The GUN base was gone and so was the island.

**No not over yet. One more Chapter! Hold on and I'll send it in soon! Bye for now!**


	11. Home, Wedding and Future Generations

Home, Wedding and Future Generations

Home, Wedding and Future Generations

Shadow and Amy now lived together. Sonic and Angel lived together too. It has been two years since the commotion with GUN. They were at the park. Angel and Amy were showing each other their engagement rings. Sonic and Shadow were leaning against their bikes talking to each other. When they were jumped. Amy landed on Shadow and gave him a big kiss. Shadow smiled and hugged her. Angel was on Sonic smiling at him. Sonic kissed her head and they both laughed.

"Wow I can't believe it. Only two more weeks!" Amy said still on Shadow. He had his hand on her waist and smiled at her.

"Yeah I know! It's so exciting!" Angel said still hugging Sonic. Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes.

Amy and Angel got off their soon to be husbands and hugged each other. Sonic and Shadow got up from the floor and nodded at each other. They jumped on their bikes. Angel and Amy sat behind them and held on tight.

"Ready!" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Angel said.

Shadow looked at Amy.

"Ready when you are Shadow." She said smiling. Shadow nodded and started the bike.

The two biked started and they went full speed. Shadow was ahead with Amy holding on to him. Angel was holding on to Sonic who was catching up with Shadow.

Amy looked and waved at them. Angel waved back. Sonic smiled and did a wheelie and he reached Shadow. Shadow looked at him and smiled evilly. He did a wheelie and held it. Amy laughed and held on to him. Sonic's jaw dropped. He did the same and followed Shadow. Shadow landed back down and smirked. He and Sonic were racing each other. Angel and Amy laughed and waved to each other.

Wedding Day !

Amy and Angel decide on a double wedding.

Shadow and Sonic were nervous wrecks. Sonic almost fainted when his friend Tails said that he would end up Shadow's brother-in-law. Shadow almost fainted too when Rouge told him the same. Rouge and Knuckles stood by the church doors and waited for Sonic to come out. Then Rouge became inpatient. She went and grabbed Sonic by his quills.

"I'm afraid of commitment!" He said trying to grab onto anything in sight. Sadly he grabbed on to Knuckles.

"Hey let go Sonic! I'm already married!" Knuckles said trying to pull away.

Omega came in with Shadow. Shadow was trying desperately to get away from the robot's grip.

"Let me go Omega!" He said.

Rouge rolled her eyes and faced them both.

"Look. When you see them you'll be happy that you made the right choice." Rouge said fixing their ties.

"Oh can we just please make this as painless as possible!" Sonic said falling to his knees.

"Boy. I thought I was dramatic but this is just sad." Shadow said looking at the blue hedgehog.

"Oh yeah! You're terrified too!" Sonic said jumping back up. They were both nose to nose growling at each other. They didn't hear the music start. But when something white caught their eyes their jaws dropped. Both girls were dressed in white and smiling at them. Shadow and Sonic couldn't believe their eyes. Shadow and Sonic separated and stood in their positions. With their mouths still opened. When the girls reached them. The ceremony began.

Sixteen Years Later !

"Stop it now!" Shadow yelled.

"Come on daddy! It's only music!" Maria said blasting her stereo.

"Yeah dad. Chill for a bit." Damian said next to his twin sister.

"Oh I'll chill if you turn that blasted stereo down!" Shadow yelled.

"Fine." Maria said.

The two teens got up and turned the music down. Damian looked at Shadow and rolled his eyes.

"Dad you really need to have some fun." Damian said going back to his video game.

The two hedgehog teens looked exactly like Shadow. Except Maria looked a bit more like Amy. They had his stripes. Damian was a light blue and had the same patch of fur as Shadow. Maria was pink and had his eyes.

"Turn everything off kids. We're going to see your Uncle Sonic and Aunt Angel." Amy said coming into the living room.

"Alright mom." Maria said turning the stereo off. Damian turned off his game and stretched. He was close Shadow's height but was still smeller than him. Maria wasn't as tall as her brother but was close to Amy's height.

"So how are we getting there?" Damian asked.

"Oh can we please teleport daddy!" Maria said jumping up and down.

"Aww…yeah dad! Please!" Damian asked.

"(sigh) Fine." Shadow said laughing at his children.

"Alright! I cal the emerald!" Maria said racing up stairs.

"Hey!" Damian said as he ran after her.

Maria slid down the banister and was greeted by an angry Amy.

"Maria Athena Rose Hedgehog! You know better!" Amy scolded.

"Sorry mommy." Maria said bowing her head.

Damian came down the same way but was stopped half way by Shadow putting his hand on his son's back to stop him. Damian looked and smiled with embarrassment.

Shadow gave him a look and he got off the banister.

"You're father will take us now." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Awww mom!" Damian.

"Damian I said your father will take us and that's it." Amy said looking at her son.

"Oh fine." He said. Maria gave Shadow the chaos emerald and stood by her brother.

"Now if you two behave. I'll think about taking you to the ARK." Shadow said smiling.

"Really! Oh cool!" Damian said.

"Chaos Control." Shadow said.

Sonic and Angel's Home

"Owww! Dad! Get her off of me!" SJ said. (Sonic Jr.)

"Angel get off of your brother." Sonic said laughing at the scene.

The two twins were on the floor wrestling and Angel appeared to be winning.

"Give up SJ!" Angel yelled.

Angel looked like Sonic. She had his quill and was the same blue as he was. SJ had his mother's quills and stripes. He looked like Shadow. Same fur color and stripes. But he had Sonic's eyes and Angel had her mother's.

Angel didn't have stripes. But she did have a star birth mark on her eye which Sonic and Angel had no idea where it came from.

"Come on kids. Your Uncle Shadow and Aunt Amy are coming with your cousins." Angel said walking into the room..

"Neat oh! I can't wait to show Damian my new air board and awesome gaming system!" Angel said getting of her brother.

"Well Maria will love my new CD player and new music!" SJ said getting off from the floor.

There was a knock at the door and little Angel went to answer it.

"Hey Uncle Shadow! Aunt Amy!" She said giving them both hugs. They hugged her back.

"Hey Angel." Shadow said looking at his sister from inside the house.

"Hey bro." Angel said giving him a hug.

All of the kids ran upstairs and started to talk like crazy. Angel and Damian came downstairs on her air board which could hold two people. They zoomed out the door. Sonic laughed as Shadow's jaw dropped.

"I'd never trust Damian with one." Shadow said laughing.

"He does enough damage with his air skates." Amy smiled.

Then they heard music coming from upstairs. The adults smiled and talked to each other.

"Well how are things going?" Angel said holding Sonic's hand.

"Oh I completely forgot! Shadow I'm pregnant with twins again! Isn't that exciting!" Amy said looking at him.

Shadow's jaw dropped and he was lost for words.

"Pre…Pregnant….twins…again." Shadow stuttered.

Amy nodded and hugged him. Shadow's eye widened.

"Oh you too!" Angel said grabbing Amy's hand.

"Too?" sonic said looking at her.

"Yup. You're going to be a daddy again Sonic!" Angel said giving him a hug. "More twins!" She finally said.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. Their ears dropped and weakly smiled.

"Um….hehe…" Shadow said.

"Yeah….um…" Sonic said.

"Can you excuse us." Sonic said letting Angel go.

"Sure. I need to talk to Amy any ways." Angel said kissing his check.

The girls went into the kitchen and talked. Sonic and Shadow went outside. They saw their kids on the air board. Damian was in front with Angel on his back piggy back style. They waved at their fathers and continued to have fun.

"More….kids huh Sonic." Shadow said dropping his ears.

"Oh well. Angel sure do love kids." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Yeah Amy does too." Shadow said perking his ears up.

"Well then. We'll be seeing each other a lot more often then." Sonic said nudging Shadow in the ribs.

"Yeah. I guess so." Shadow laughed.

The two looked at their kids and smiled. They now liked the idea of a bigger family.

"Amy has always told me she wanted a big family." Shadow said.

"Same with Angel." Sonic said.

Shadow laughed and Sonic did too. They went back into the house to see their wives. They couldn't wait for the new members of their family to arrive.

The End

**Finished! So what about this one huh? I thought it was cute that Sonic and Shadow are now friends. Also the fact that they had a double wedding. Cool! Review and I'll write another story soon! Bye for now! Thanks for reading my first chapter story!**

**Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Angel and kids: Bye everyone!**


End file.
